A Thief's heart
by princessfrankie
Summary: Frankie my OC has lived with Bakura most of her life and she will do anything for him so when he asks her to make the pharoah fall for her it's not surprising she agrees, but falling for him was not part of the plan, what will happen to Frankie now?
1. prologue: Princess of theives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it and its characters rightfully belong to ****Kazuki Takahashi**. **I am not making any profit from writing this story, it's just for fun.** **This story contains two original characters of my own creation Frankie and Elicia. They are the only thing in this story I claim any right to!  
**

**Prologue: Princess of thieves **

"**They went this way come on!" this shout came from one of the palace guards. **

**They were currently in pursuit of two thieves, who had robbed the Palace kitchen, but these were not just any thieves, these thieves had very high price tags on their heads. Their names were Bakura and Frankie. Bakura was the last surviving member of Kul**** Elna, a village which had once been occupied by thieves until Pharaoh Aknamkanon had burnt it down and slaughtered the people living there when ****Bakura was eight summers old.****Bakura was known throughout the kingdom as the king of thieves. Frankie was an orphan that had been dumped on the streets of Kemet as a babe, because of her odd appearance, and who Bakura had taken under his wing and raised as sister a of sorts. She, like Bakura, was known throughout the kingdom, her title was the Princess of thieves.**

**Together the two thieves ran through the palace grounds not stopping until the shouts of the guards became faded cries in the background.**

"**We really should have brought a horse" Frankie said once they were a safe distance away.**

"**Now where's the fun in that?" Bakura questioned, hitching the sack of stolen food he was carrying over his shoulder and continuing briskly on towards their destination.**

**Frankie shot him a look before shrugging and quickening his pace so that she fell in step beside him.**

"**So where are we going this time? She questioned as they walked **

"**Back to Kul**** Elna" was the curt reply she received**

**Frankie nodded and she and Bakura**** walked in silence for the rest of the journey.**

**By the time the duo reached the rundown blackened remains of Kul**** Elna it was all ready dark and temperature was dropping rapidly. **

"**In here come on" Bakura said ducking into one of the abandoned houses.**

**Frankie followed him inside and dumped her sack of food down beside Bakura's and settled herself down in corner. **

"**Have something to eat" Bakura told her "I won't have you passing out on me because you're not eating"**

**Frankie allowed a smile to flit across her face as she rummaged around in her food bag for something to her liking. Despite his cold harsh exterior Bakura**** really cared about her, and she loved him for that. **

"**So" Frankie began as she pulled a chicken leg out of her food bag and began devouring it, (in a ladylike way of course) "is there any particular reason you wanted to rob the palace today ****Kura?"**

**Bakura shrugged.**

"**We were hungry and it's a great way to annoy the Pharaoh" he said **

"**Oh really?"Frankie queried raising an eyebrow "Are you sure those are the only reasons Kura?"**

"**What are you implying Frankie?" Bakura demanded**

"**Oh nothing" Frankie responded putting on her best 'I'm innocent' face. She then got up and went over to Bakura and placed a kiss on his scared left cheek. "Good night Kura" she then curled up like a cat on the floor and closed her eyes.**

"**Oi don't fall asleep on me" Bakura cried only to discover that Frankie was already dead to the world. "Brat" he muttered affection colouring his voice.**

**Bakura went over and got something to eat out of their food sacks before leaning against the wall, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him. And so both thieves slept on unaware of the adventures the morning world bring.**

**To be continued.**

**Authors note/ Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic on , I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is encouraged as it helps me get better with my writing. Flames however, shall be ignored. And yes I realize that Bakura may act a little OOC. **

**Ja ne!**

**Frankie.**


	2. Chapter one: A Glimpse of the Pharaoh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it and its characters rightfully belong to ****Kazuki Takahashi**. **I am not making any profit from writing this story, it's just for fun.** **This story contains two original characters of my own creation Frankie and Elicia. They are the only thing in this story I claim any right to!  
**

**Chapter one: A Glimpse of the Pharaoh  
**

**The next morning dawned brightly as usual and Frankie woke as soon as Ra's rays began to creep through the windows of the abandoned house they slept in. She uncurled herself, stretching like a cat and yawing cutely.**

"**Kura it's morning" Frankie called as she stood**

**She received a grumble in response, which to Frankie's acute hearing sounded like 'don't care let me sleep.' A small laugh escaped Frankie's slightly dry rose coloured lips.**

"_**Honestly**_**" she thought shaking her head "**_**when we're being attacked he's awake before I can even blink but when there's no threat, it's an entirely different story.**_**"**

**A smirk made its way to Frankie's lips and she crept over to the still sleeping Bakura and delivered a swift kick to his stomach before dashing to the over side of the room out of his reach.**

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" a now wide awake Bakura demanded **

**Frankie adopted an innocent expression and shrugged.**

"**You were ignoring me" she replied and then in a slightly more threatening tone she added "I don't like to be ignored." **

**Bakura picked himself up off the floor and made his way of to the corner where the food bags where stashed muttering about cheeky brats all the while. **

"**Here eat" Bakura said tossing Frankie an apple.**

**Frankie caught it easily and shot Bakura a thankful smile before biting into it. The two thieves ate in silence, the way they preferred it, before gathering up their sacks of food and leaving their temporary hideout. **

"**Bakura" Frankie began once they were on the road again "Can we stop by the Nile today?"**

"**Why?" Bakura asked sharply**

"**I wish to bathe" Frankie replied "Just because we're thieves doesn't mean we can't be clean thieves"**

"**Fine" Bakura replied grudgingly **

"**Yay" Frankie cheered before giving Bakura a brief one armed hug "Thanks Kura"**

"**You're welcome" Bakura said uncomfortably before lapsing into silence for the rest of the journey.**

**When they got to the Nile Frankie knelt down by the water's edge and dipped her cupped hands into the water and drank the water that collected in them. The water soothed Frankie's dry throat and lips and she relished in the relief which something as simple as a drink of water cold bring her.**

"**You should drink too Kura" Frankie said before stepping behind some reeds so that she could remove her garments. "Keep watch don't let anyone see me" Frankie instructed as she got into the river.**

**No less than five minutes later, Frankie heard Bakura yelling she strained her ears to hear what he was saying.**

"**The Pharaoh's here! Get out of there he'll spot you!"Bakura warned **

**Cursing mentally, Frankie swam back to the river bank and tossed on her clothes before scrambling up the river bank to join Bakura, as soon as he saw her Bakura reached out and grabbed her hand before proceeding to half drag half pull her away from the Nile. **

**As they ran Frankie glanced back at rapidly fading river to see a man two years older than her getting off a snow white horse, he had tri-colour hair and deep violet eyes. As Frankie averted her gaze forwards once more she could only think one thing.**

"_**There's a new Pharaoh in town and he better be better than his father**_**"  
**

**To be continued.**

**Author's note/ Hi everyone hope you liked the second chapter, Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is encouraged as it helps me get better with my writing. Flames however, shall be ignored. I'm not sure if any ancient Egyptians could actually swim but for the sake of the chapter Frankie can. Ok?**

**Ja ne**

**Frankie.**


	3. Chapter two: A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it and its characters rightfully belong to ****Kazuki Takahashi**. **I am not making any profit from writing this story, it's just for fun.** **This story contains two original characters of my own creation Frankie and Elicia. They are the only thing in this story I claim any right to!  
**

**Chapter two: A New Friend  
**

**Three days after what Frankie now dubbed 'the Nile Incident' she was walking around the market looking for unsuspecting nobles to steal from when a shout captured her attention. Turning her head in the direction of the shout Frankie saw a girl with long black hair running through the crowded market place followed by two palace guards.**

"_**Don't those guards have anything better to do then chase people?**_**" Frankie wondered mentally as she watched the black haired girl duck under a fruit stall to evade capture. Her mental question was answered a few seconds later when the guards ****crashed into the fruit stall causing it to collapse and the fruit on display to scatter across the ground. "**_**Apparently not**_**" she mused before turning away and walking in the direction the girl had ran.**

**It didn't take Frankie long to find the girl, she was huddled up in a nearby alley gnawing hungrily at a loaf of bread. When the girl heard Frankie approach she growled low in her throat clutching the loaf of bread possessively as if she feared Frankie would take it from her. Frankie allowed a slight smile to make its way onto her abnormally pale face. It was obvious that the girl was a newbie, just getting used to life as a street rat.**

"**It's alright" Frankie said in what she hoped to Ra was a soothing voice "I don't what your bread, I just want to check that you're not hurt"**

**The girl seemed to consider this for a moment, her blood red eyes boring into Frankie's sky blue orbs as if she was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Apparently, the girl decided that Frankie was telling the truth because a few moments later she stopped growling and went back to eating her bread. Frankie smiled again and inched her way over to the girl taking small, slow, steps so as not to startle her. Carefully, Frankie knelt in front of the girl and scanned her for injuries. She seemed okay to Frankie's relief, those guards could be pretty brutal if they caught you. **

**Suddenly, without warning, the girl grabbed Frankie's wrist and pulled it up towards her mouth.**

"**What are you-" Frankie started only to be cut off as the girl plunged two fang like teeth into one of her main arteries.**

**Frankie bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep her crying out. After a few minutes the girl dropped her wrist and wiped her mouth with a pale hand. It was then Frankie noticed that the girl's eyes had changed colour. They were now as blue as the Nile waters. **

"_**Whoa!**_**" Frankie thought momentary stunned.**

**The girl blushed. A rose pink colour tainting her pale cheeks, and she looked shyly up at Frankie.**

"**Sorry" she said "You smelled so good and I was really hungry"**

"**I'm sorry did you just say I**_** smelled**_** good?" Frankie asked**

"**Yep that's what I said" the girl confirmed in a chirpy tone, at the incredulous look Frankie sent her the girl added "I'm a vampire, I drink blood."**

"**I gathered that much" Frankie said weekly "Name's Frankie by the way" she added sticking out her hand.**

"**Elicia" the girl said shaking the offered hand and then with a funny look she added "Call me Ellie though,**_** please**_**" **

"**Okay Ellie" Frankie agreed before asking "You want to be friends?"**

"**Sure" Ellie said beaming and causing her fangs to show "It's been a long time since I had one of those"**

"**How long exactly?" Frankie asked interest sparking in her eyes.**

"**A long time" Ellie said "before you were born at least, if not longer"**

"**Whoa" Frankie breathed **

"**So" Ellie began trying to change the subject "How do you survive around here?"**

**Frankie laughed.**

"**Tell you what Ellie, you teach me about vampires and I'll teach you how to survive around here" Frankie said "Deal?"**

**Ellie looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked, **

"**What kind of stuff do you want to know?"**

"**For starters, if you're a vampire how can you walk in the sunlight?" Frankie replied **

**Now it was Ellie's turn to laugh.**

"**In that case Frankie, you got yourself a deal" she said**

**The two new friends shook on their agreement and then Frankie took Ellie to meet Bakura, so that she could beg, plead, threaten and guilt the man she considered a brother into letting her new friend stay with them.  
**

**To be continued.**

**Author's note/ Hi everyone hope you liked the third chapter, Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is encouraged as it helps me get better with my writing. Flames however, shall be ignored.**

**Ja ne**

**Frankie.**


	4. Chapter three: Lessons in survival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it and its characters rightfully belong to ****Kazuki Takahashi**. **I am not making any profit from writing this story, it's just for fun.** **This story contains two original characters of my own creation Frankie and Elicia. They are the only thing in this story I claim any right to!  
**

**Chapter three: Lessons in survival  
**

"**NO, NO, NO!" Frankie exclaimed as she watched Ellie try and threaten a noble into handing over his gold "rule number one never be direct!"**

"**Why not?!" Ellie demanded crossly as she was dragged away from the frightened looking noble "I'm a Vampire scaring is what I do best"**

"**I know" Frankie retorted "and while I still can't figure out **_**how **_**you can survive in this amount of sunlight, I said I'd teach you how to survive around here and I fully intend to keep my promise"**

"**And why can't I scare them into giving their gold?" Ellie asked **

**Frankie sighed.**

"**Because being a thief is all about being stealthy so we can remain anonymous so they can't capture us" Frankie replied exasperation lacing her voice.**

"**Oh" Ellie said understanding dawning on her features "Well why didn't you say so?" **

**And with a grin she disappeared returning a few minutes later with a loaf of bread.**

"**What-how-why" Frankie stuttered shock preventing her from forming proper sentences**

"**Vampire" Ellie said as if that explained everything**

"**Oh" Frankie said then she grinned "Cool" **

"**Isn't it just?" Ellie asked flipping her long black hair over her shoulder in a proud and vain manner.**

**Frankie laughed at her friends antics, before asking,**

"**Can I ask my questions now?"**

"**Sure" Ellie replied grinning "Just give us a demonstration first"**

**Frankie sighed again. **

"**Fine" she said begrudgingly and began searching for a potential candidate to steal from.**

**Eventually she found one. A son of a rich merchant who had a reputation for being spineless and needy, with a smirk Frankie pulled the hood of her cloak up and came out of her hiding place.**

"**Watch how the master does things" she whispered with smirk before disappearing into the crowd.**

**Frankie took on the appearance of a customer letting her gaze flit from stall to stall as she made her way over to her next 'victim' as Bakura would say. Once Frankie was close to her 'victim' she let her gaze linger on one of the stalls in order to give the illusion of being distracted. No less than a minute later, Frankie collided with her 'victim' causing them both to fall to the ground.**

"**Oh, I am sorry" she said letting a bit of guilt creep into her voice "I wasn't looking where I was going, I do hope you'll forgive me" **

"**It's alright" the merchant's son assured her smiling a bit.**

"**At least let me help you pick your possessions up" Frankie said putting a pleading note into her voice.**

"**Very well" the merchant's son said **

**Frankie gathered up his possessions and placed them in his arms.**

"**Well," she said "I had better be going, my friend's expecting me" and with a wave of her hand she turned and headed back in the direction she had come.**

"**And that is how it's done." Frankie said proudly when she arrived back where Ellie was waiting.**

"**How what's done?" Ellie demanded "You didn't take anything!" **

"**Oh didn't I?" Frankie asked with a coy smile before producing a small bag of gold.**

"**How?" Ellie asked dumbfounded **

"**Took it while I was picking up his things" Frankie answered shortly "Can I ask my questions **_**now**_**?"**

"**Shoot" Ellie replied seating herself on the ground.**

"**Ok, for starters, how do you survive in this amount of sunlight?" Frankie asked "I thought sunlight killed vampires"**

**Ellie laughed a bit before answering.**

"**I'm a special breed of Vampire, you humans call a Shadow Walker" she said "although I suppose they should call us Light Walkers, I have a special coating; I suppose you could call it, on my skin that makes me resistant to sunlight."**

"**And what about blood?" Frankie asked "I mean, I know you drank from me, but I saw you eating human food too, so, does that mean you don't need to drink blood all the time?"**

"**Yet another perk to being a Shadow Walker" Ellie said "I only need to drink blood once every so often to be able to survive, other than that I eat human food just like you"**

**If you could do that disappearing thing you did earlier then why did you run from those guards the other day?" Frankie asked **

**At this question Ellie blushed.**

"**I wanted to see if I could steal without my powers, you know do it the old fashioned way without cheating" she replied "any other questions?"**

**Frankie shook her head.**

"**No I don't think so" she replied before offering Ellie her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Shall we go home?"**

**Ellie nodded.**

"**Home sounds good" she said **

**And with that the two friends headed back home to Kul****Elna to meet up with Bakura and show him the day's stash.**

To be continued.

**Author's note/ Hi everyone hope you liked the fourth chapter, Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is encouraged as it helps me get better with my writing. Flames however, shall be ignored.**

**Ja ne**

**Frankie.**


	5. Chapter Four: Enter Teana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it and its characters rightfully belong to ****Kazuki Takahashi**. **I am not making any profit from writing this story, it's just for fun.** **This story contains two original characters of my own creation Frankie and Elicia. They are the only thing in this story I claim any right to!**

**A/N: From here onwards this story will contain Teana (Téa's past self) bashing! Don't like, don't read!**

**Chapter Four: Enter Teana **

**Frankie groaned and rubbed the centre of her forehead in irritation. **

"**What's wrong?" Ellie asked casting her friend a worried glace.**

"_**That's**_** what's wrong" Frankie replied pointing at a carriage that was making its way through the main town.**

"**Huh?" was all Ellie could think to say. How could a carriage be causing her friend irritation? **

"**It's not the carriage that's irritating it's who's **_**in**_** the carriage" Frankie said making Ellie realize that she'd voiced her thoughts aloud.**

"**Who's in the carriage then?" Ellie asked **

"**Teana" Frankie replied shortly, then, remembering that her friend was new to the land of Kemet, she continued "She's a Lady who the Pharaoh is considering taking as his bride, she fancies herself as the next Queen of Egypt but she is only in it for the prestige and riches that the crown can bring her, she cares little for the kingdom or it's people" **

**Ellie's brow furrowed.**

"**She can't be that bad can she?" Ellie asked.**

**Frankie laughed but there was no humour in it.**

"**Oh you have no idea" she muttered just loud enough for Ellie to hear her before grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her towards the palace.**

**Thanks to a bit of magic on Ellie's part the two friends were outside the palace just as the carriage drew up. Frankie climbed up a nearby tree and concealed herself in its brunches just as a servant helped Teana out of the carriage.**

"**Come on" Frankie hissed from her perch "before you're spotted"**

"**No way" Ellie hissed back "I'm not going up there I hate heights"**

"**Well do **_**something**_**" Frankie whispered "quickly!" **

**Rolling her eyes Ellie pressed herself against the tree Frankie was perched in before using her vampire abilities in order to make herself appear invisible. Ellie heard Frankie breathe a sigh of relief and she smirked before turning her attention to the Lady that was making her way up the steps to the Palace entrance where the Pharaoh was waiting to greet her.**

"**TEM!" Teana cried throwing her arms round the Pharaoh's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek "It's good to see you" **

**The Pharaoh chuckled and returned the hug.**

"**It is good to see you as well Teana" he said "Come, let us go inside"**

**Teana nodded and the Pharaoh took her by the arm and let her inside.**

"**See what I mean?" Frankie asked as she jumped down from her hiding place.**

"**Not really" Ellie replied shrugging "she's a bit over affectionate but she doesn't seem like a bad person"**

"**Doesn't seem like a bad person?" Frankie repeated incredulously "She's **_**horrible**_**!" **

"**I'm sure she is" Ellie agreed in order to placate her friend. "But I have yet to see any proof"**

"**Oh trust me you will" Frankie muttered darkly before smiling and yelling "Race ya back to the hideout!" and running off down the street.**

"**That girl" Ellie muttered sighing "has more mood swings then a pregnant woman"**

**She then ran to catch up with her small friend, thinking that life would certainly be more interesting with Teana in town.**

**To be continued.**

**Author's note/ Hi everyone hope you liked the fifth chapter, Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is encouraged as it helps me get better with my writing. Flames however, shall be ignored.**

**Ja ne**

**Frankie.**


	6. Chapter Five: The Pharaoh's Giving a Bal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it and its characters rightfully belong to ****Kazuki Takahashi**. **Nor do I own the fairy tale 'Cinderella' it rightfully belongs to the Grim Brothers.** **I am not making any profit from writing this story, it's just for fun.** **This story contains two original characters of my own creation Frankie and Elicia. They are the only thing in this story I claim any right to!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Pharaoh's Giving a Ball **

"**What in Ra's name is going on?" Ellie asked as she and Frankie battled their way through the crowds that had gathered in the streets that made up the Kemet market place.**

"**The Pharaoh's giving a Ball" Frankie replied as she weaved her way through the crowds with practiced ease "does it about twice a year"**

"**Why?" Ellie asked as she ducked under a nearby stall, narrowly avoiding being flattened by a group of excited mothers who were chatting about the dresses they were going to make their daughters.**

**Frankie shrugged.**

"**He wants to find a bride" she replied "he hopes that he'll find one if he gives a ball and invites every eligible maiden in his kingdom."**

"**Sounds like a bad version of Cinderella to me" Ellie muttered.**

**Frankie cocked her head to one side cutely.**

"**What's Cinderella?" she asked.**

"**A story that will be written many years in the future" Ellie replied.**

"**I see" Frankie said slowly "and is a good story?" **

"**Meh" Ellie said shrugging her shoulders "it's too sappy for my liking"**

"**Right" Frankie said as she hopped over an over turned cart "Ok"**

"**So" Ellie began, changing the subject, "Do**_** you **_**ever go to these balls?"**

"**Hell No!" Frankie spat.**

"**Why not?" Ellie asked, slightly alarmed by the venom in her friend's response.**

"**Look at me Ellie!" Frankie yelled rounding on the female vampire who she was beginning to consider a sister "Do I look like I belong in a ball room filled with snobby rich people to you?" **

**She tugged harshly on her matted blonde locks before gesturing angrily to the greyish-white smock she wore. **

"**Ok, I'll admit you could use a makeover" Ellie said "But you could still go"**

**Frankie sneered.**

"**As if I'd set foot in that palace more than absolutely necessary" she hissed. **

"**Ok" Ellie holding up her hands "calm down"**

**Frankie looked like she was about to start ranting again but instead she sighed.**

"**I'm sorry" she whispered "I overreacted, let's go home"**

"**Sure" Ellie agreed for she was longer to get out of these crowds, "Hold on tight"**

**Before she grabbed her friend's elbow and transported them both back to their hideout.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's note/ Hi everyone hope you liked the sixth chapter, Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is encouraged as it helps me get better with my writing. Flames however, shall be ignored. Also I noticed a few of you have put my story on alert, thank you for that, but I would really appreciate it if you took the time to leave a review. **

**Ja ne**

**Frankie.**


End file.
